Canada
|adoption=15 February 1965 }} The National Flag of Canada, also known as the Maple Leaf and l'Unifolié (French for "the one-leafed"), is a consisting of a red field with a white square at its centre, in the middle of which is featured a stylized, 11-pointed, red . Adopted in 1965 to replace the , it is the first ever specified by statute law for use as the country's national flag. The maple leaf has been used as a Canadian emblem since the 1700s. It was first used as a national symbol in 1868 when it appeared on the coat of arms of both Ontario and Quebec. Between 1868 and 1965, several versions of the were used, which were with the shield from the in the fly. These flags were never officially adopted. Proposals for new flag of Canada Canada_flag_proposal_1 (good quality).png|Canada Flag Proposal 1 by ted.peterson22. July 2018. Canada_flag_proposal_2 (good quality).png|Canada Flag Proposal 2 by ted.peterson22. July 2018. Canada_flag_proposal_3 (good quality).png|Canada Flag Proposal 3 by ted.peterson22. July 2018. Canada_flag_proposal_4 (good quality).png|Canada Flag Proposal 4 by ted.peterson22. July 2018. Based on Quebec flag. Canada_flag_proposal_5 (good quality).png|Canada Flag Proposal 5 by ted.peterson22. July 2018. Canada_flag_proposal_6 (good quality).png|Canada Flag Proposal 6 by ted.peterson22. July 2018. Canadian Red Ensign revival. Canada_flag_proposal_7 (good quality).png|Canada Flag Proposal 7 by ted.peterson22. July 2018. Canada_flag_proposal_8 (good quality).png|Canada Flag Proposal 8 by ted.peterson22. July 2018. Canada_flag_proposal_9 (good quality).png|Canada Flag Proposal 9 by ted.peterson22. July 2018. Canadian Red Ensign revival. Canada_flag_proposal_10 (good quality).png|Canada Flag Proposal 10 by ted.peterson22. July 2018. Canada_flag_proposal_11 (good quality).png|Canada Flag Proposal 11 by ted.peterson22. July 2018. Canada_flag_proposal_12.jpeg|Canada Flag Proposal 12 by ted.peterson22. August 2018. Canada_flag_proposal_13 (good quality).png|Canada Flag Proposal 13 by ted.peterson22. August 2018. Canada_flag_proposal_14 (good quality).png|Canada Flag Proposal 14 by ted.peterson22. September 2018. Canada_flag_proposal_15 (good quality).png|Canada Flag Proposal 15 by ted.peterson22. September 2018. Canada Flag Proposal 16.png|Canada Flag Proposal 16 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 17.png|Canada Flag Proposal 17 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 18.png|Canada Flag Proposal 18 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 19.png|Canada Flag Proposal 19 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 20.png|Canada Flag Proposal 20 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 21.png|Canada Flag Proposal 21 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 22.png|Canada Flag Proposal 22 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 23.png|Canada Flag Proposal 23 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 24.png|Canada Flag Proposal 24 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada flag proposal 25.png|Canada Flag Proposal 25 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 26.png|Canada Flag Proposal 26 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 27.png|Canada Flag Proposal 27 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada flag proposal 28.png|Canada Flag Proposal 28 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 29.png|Canada Flag Proposal 29 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 30.png|Canada Flag Proposal 30 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 31.png|Canada Flag Proposal 31 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 32.png|Canada Flag Proposal 32 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 33.png|Canada Flag Proposal 33 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 34.png|Canada Flag Proposal 34 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Canada Flag Proposal 35.png|Canada Flag Proposal 35 by ted.peterson22. January 2019. Subdivisions See also * Cascadia Category:Countries Category:Canada